


Happiness Will Come

by tired_lesbian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Communication, F/M, Getting Back Together, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_lesbian/pseuds/tired_lesbian
Summary: Austria has eyes for Spain again but Spain is with Belgium.~~~Welcome to I suck at summaries





	Happiness Will Come

Violet eyes watched the couple across the table giggle and goof around with their pencils. The meeting was boring, Austria understood why they’re doing that. Listening to America come up with stupid reasons to fix problems and Germany yell at whoever wasn’t listening wasn’t the ideal pass time.

The world meetings were never fun to be at. Especially for Austria right now. Watching Spain and Belgium goof around made his heart ache. He had no reason feel this way. He should be happy for them. But past feelings came back.

Spain and Austria were once wed for a brief amount of time. Austria married a lot of people. Feelings would come and go, but these stayed. And they should be gone. Especially since Spain seemed happy.

Germany’s yelling stopped and was replaced with his normal voice, talking with Japan. America’s voice replaced the silence Germany left. With Germany distracted, Spain balanced a pencil on his nose and spun his chair around. Belgium kept her laughter to herself and looked away to stop from laughing. Her bright green eyes met Austria’s and she waved at him. He gave a small wave back and directed his attention towards America.

On the other side of the table Belgium grabbed Spain’s chair to stop him spinning and leaned over to his ear to whisper. “I think we’re distracting Austria. He was staring for a while... “

Spain glanced at Austria for a moment then back at Belgium. “Well we were laughing. Along with it’s easy to look away from Germany when lecturing.”

“That’s true… Hopefully we don’t distract anyone else.”

The two countries settle for telling jokes to each other so they’re less distracting, sometimes imitating other countries.

After the meeting, Austria walks out of the meeting room first. Boot heels are heard clicking behind him and a hand grabs his shoulder. Huffing, he turns around to come face to face to Hungary. “Hey, what’s up? You’re eager to get out today. You weren’t even paying attention.” She says, voice full of concern.

Austria kept walking and Hungary followed beside him. “I have things to do at the hotel. Some other business to do.”

“I highly doubt that’s the full truth. Did something happen? Is Prussia bothering you?”

Belgium runs past the two before he could answer and Spain followed right behind her, grabbing onto her waist. She lets out a squeal as he picks her up and spins around. Austria walks faster, keeping his eyes away from them. Hungary got the idea and kept following him till they got outside.

“It’s Spain and Belgium isn’t it?” There was a slight stutter in Austria’s next step but he kept walking with his mouth shut. “Ignoring me isn’t gonna help your case. Whatever they did, I’ll make sure they regret it.”

“They didn’t do anything.” Austria answered sharply.

Hungary’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she got out her car keys, unlocking her car. She opened the door to the passenger seat and gestured Austria in. He got in and crossed his arms as the other country got in the driver side. Hungary drove to the hotel the countries were staying at in silence, sneaking glances at Austria who was looking out the window.

When the car came to a stop, Austria opened the door and went inside. Hungary ran after him and grabbed his wrist. She lead him to her room and set him on the bed. He let out a grunt in annoyance but she sent him a glare. “Who do you share a room with? I don’t want them walking in.” Austria said, his eyes on the door.

“All the girls have linked rooms so technically any girl can walk in at any point, but they’re all still at the meeting for at least 10 more minutes.”

“If you say so…”

“Now what is your deal? Do you like Belgium or something? You’ve barely talked to her to my knowledge.” Hungary started.

Austria bit his lip and began to mess with the sleeve of his shirt. Hungary could read him almost like a book. Almost. Not quite. “It’s not her…”

Hungary stared at him for a moment and then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh… You like Spain, not Belgium. Well just moping about it isn’t gonna help anyone. Definitely won’t help you. Just talk to Spain and Belgium. I bet you could make a relationship work with the three of you. They’re opened minded people.”

With a shake of his head, Austria answered. “Have you seen how happy they are? And how energetic? I wouldn’t fit in with them.”

“You can’t just sit around and mop then say, well I wouldn’t fit in. They could use someone to slow them down. Bring them back to reality. And you could use someone, or two people in this case, to help speed you up.”

Austria looked at the ground in thought. Maybe he could use someone to speed him up. Maybe the three of them could benefit from being in a relationship. But there’s still stuff that could be lost. What if they rejected him and called him weird? Gossiped about him to the other countries? He’d had to lock himself up in his home and never come out.

Hungary noticed his inner battles and sat down by him, putting a strong yet gentle arm around him. “If it doesn’t go the way you it to, don’t worry. I’m right here to help you through it.”

“Thanks. I’ll talk to them about it the next time I see them.” Austria hugged her getting hugged back tighter.

A few days after that conversation, Austria asked Spain if they could talk together along with Belgium. They agreed to meet in Austria’s room since he didn’t chose to share a room with anyone.

A knock breaks through the silence in the room and Austria makes his way swiftly across the room to open the door. He was greeted by Spain and Belgium smiling brightly at him. “You got to the door faster than I thought you would.” Spain teased, walking into the room.

Belgium followed him in and pinched his side. “Not everyone is fast, geliefde.”

A yelp and a chuckle come out at the same time. “Dios mío! That hurt. I was only kidding… Now what would you like to talk about Austria? Is it about the meeting? Cause we didn’t mean to be distracting.”

“You weren’t distracting at all. You’re more entertaining than the meeting.” Austria says, slight amusement in his voice.

“You sounded so serious when you asked if we could talk over the phone, I was worried for a moment.” Spain chuckles.

Austria fought the urge to bite at his lip and took a deep breath. “Well it is serious… Just… I don’t know how to say this without making it awkward… But I have feelings for you Spain. Now I don’t want you breaking up with Belgium, you two are very happy with each other. Any idiot could see that… Just…”

“You want to join the relationship don’t you?” Belgium interrupted.

Autria forced himself to nod and Spain began to talk. “I haven’t really thought of having that type of relationship… There’s no reason why I would be against it though. Sure it’ll be more work but I think if we try hard enough we can make it work. Just needs to be okay with you two.”

“It’d be okay with me and I’m sure it’s okay with Austria since he suggested it. We just need to make sure we talk things out and all that. Be easier if we had someone to ask about this stuff.” Belgium let out a sigh after she finished talking.

Austria looked at both of them in shock. “You're both would be okay with it? I won’t slow you two down?”

Spain and Belgium both let out a laugh and shook their heads. “We’ll just speed you up and slow down when you need us to. We do know how to behave and be adults. Just choose not to when we’re together.”

Austria smiled and hugged them, repeating ‘thank you’ over and over. The two countries kissed his cheeks and hugged him back. It might be hard at first but they’ll make the relationship work. Every relationship has bumps. They could only make the future theirs to claim and be happy together.


End file.
